five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Izuku Midoriya
Introduction Izuku Midoriya also known as Deku is the Main Protagonist of Kohei Horikoshi My Hero Academia and She also is one of the Protagonists in War of Discoveries. Personality 'History (My Hero Academia Series)' Izuku was born to Inko Midoriya and Hiashi Midoriya. As a child he greatly admired Pro-Heroes like All Might and dream to become himself. At some point he met Katsuki Bakugo on which the two became best friends. When he reached the age of when people usually manifested their quirks and he did not, his mother took him too a doctor to were upon that they received bad news. That he has two joints on his pinky toe which meant he would never have a Quirk. Later on, Izuku kept watching videos of All Might that night on his computer and tearfully asked his mother if he could still become a hero. She hugged him and apologized, words that Izuku would remember as not what he wanted to hear because they made him feel inadequate to those with Quirks. Even so, Izuku still kept aiming to be a hero and to get into U.A. High School. This ambition led him to be constantly bullied and ridiculed by his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo and his classmates, who believed it was impossible for someone without a Quirk to ever become a hero. Despite this, Izuku still considered the two of them to be friends at the time, but things escalated when Izuku tried to help Katsuki after he fell off a small bridge into a stream. Izuku offered a helping hand, but Katsuki's pride caused him to take this an insult. He believed that Izuku made him appear as if he needed aid from someone who is beneath him. This would strain the relationship between the two for years to come 'War of Discoveries(Prologue)' Relationships [[Sojiro's Followers|'Sojiro's Followers']] [[Sojiro|'Sojiro']] Powers and Abilities Izuku’s greatest asset prior to receiving his Quirk was his vast knowledge of fundamental hero skills and tactics. Izuku studied pro heroes for years and is able to apply that knowledge during crisis situations in a practical manner. His immense bravery and desire to become a hero was also a key factor greatly in helping his ability to protect himself and others. Which lead Toshinori Yagi, (also know as All Might), the former Number One Pro Hero, chose him to be his successor for his Quirk One For All. One For All: Given to him from Toshinori Yagi, or, as he’s more commonly referred to as, All Might, Izuku's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power, granting him superhuman strength and greatly enhanced agility and mobility by spreading his power through his body. Though he has yet to demonstrate superhuman speed, immense reflexes, and durability on the level of All Might, Izuku has shown to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to enhance his strength, speed, and agility. If Izuku does not keep One For All below his current limit of 20%, his body can be immensely damaged by the force of his movements. Izuku has also displayed a type of mental connection to the previous users of One For All. Recently, Izuku's reflexes and speed have improved with the use of One For All, being able to hold his ground against various incoming attacks during the Provisional License exam. Izuku's control of One For All has improved as his current maximum is 20% of One For All's power while in Full Cowl, at the time of U.A's Cultural Festival. * One For All: Full Cowl - 20%: * One For All: 20% - Texas Smash: * One For All: Full Cowl: Through his training with Gran Torino, Izuku was able to unlock this stage of his power and get better control of his Quirk. This technique allows Izuku to activate 20% (previously 5% which was then improved to 8%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. According to Izuku, this technique gives him greater manoeuvrability. this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones when attacking. The cost of using this technique reduces the damage of how much his attacks do since instead of centering the power into a certain area, Izuku spreads it throughout his body. * Delaware Smash Air Force Trivia Category:U.A High School Category:Male Category:Quirk User Category:Student Category:My Hero Academia Series Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Class 1-A Category:Pro Hero Category:Pro-Hero Category:Keen Intellect Category:Holders of One For All Category:Midoriya Family Category:Law enforcement Category:Quirk World